


Don't Leave Me

by Lexzandrihya



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alcoholic Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Booker | Sebastien le Livre Needs Therapy, Booker | Sebastien le Livre Whump, Booker | Sebastien le Livre is Part of the Team, Depressed Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Misunderstandings, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Booker | Sebastien le Livre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexzandrihya/pseuds/Lexzandrihya
Summary: “It seems you were right Nile. There is something deeper going on here.”“He was going to stab himself. He was in that much pain. How could we not notice? How could I not notice?” Yusuf’s voice decreased by octaves. The last sentence could only be heard by Nicolo.“This is not only his fault. It’s ours too. We are his family. We should have known.”“No more exile. He needs us.”orThe guard listens to Nile, somewhat and decides to talk to Sebastien before coming to a decision on his exile
Relationships: Andy | Andromache & Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Joe | Yusuf al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Everyone, Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Nile Freeman, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Comments: 32
Kudos: 113





	1. Sound Of Silence

“Twenty-five years.” Andromache prompted. "For each of us." 

Nile sighed. They hadn’t even had a conversation with Booker as to what led him to ‘betray' the team. And something told her that the Frenchman would not be all so forthcoming. 

“Andy, that’s seventy-five years. It’s way too long.”

“Hundred, Nile.”

“Twenty-five years for the three of you. I don't want to be a party to making him feel more isolated.”

“More isolated? He isn’t alone yet, but he will be.”

Nile raised an eyebrow. “Joe, that guy is neck-deep in depression. He is lonely. You told me that before Sudan, you guys hadn’t seen each other in over a year. That is a long time to be alone.” 

“To you maybe. But he is more than two-hundred years old.” 

“…” Nile closed her eyes and snapped her mouth shut.

“So, a hundred years?”

“Agreed.” 

Nicolo nodded. 

“Do I have a choice?”

Andromache groaned, slightly irritated, but mostly amused at how the newest immortal was unafraid to take her on. “Say what you want to, Nile.” 

“I’m just saying that he needs help. He’s alone. Maybe not physically, but he is. What he told me about his family, it wasn't like hearing someone talking about a long lost love or pain that he had moved on from aeons ago. The agony in his voice was raw as if he had just lost his family yesterday. He’s alone, more than you realise, and I think more than he realises.” 

Taking a deep breath, Yusuf asked, “What would you have us do? Pretend that nothing is wrong?” 

“No! But something needs to change. First, we need to talk to him. Find out why.”

Andromache looked out the transparent window, looked at Sebastien’s back, his shoulders seemed to be shaking ever so slightly. 

“We’ll talk to him and then settle on his punishment.”

-lex-

 **Hello darkness my old friend**

Darkness. Darkness is misery. Darkness is loneliness. Darkness is drowning in your own mind. 

**I’ve come to talk with you again**

There is no again. Darkness is eternal.

 **Because a vision a softly creeping**

Softly, that is one way to put it. 

**Left its seeds while I was sleeping**

His dreams were constant. His demons laid their seeds in the only respite he had.

**And the vision that was planted in my brain still remains**

His mind never stopped buzzing. And the demonic thoughts that came to him remained perpetually. 

**In the sound of silence**

It was silent everywhere. Everywhere, except his mind. 

-lex- 

Sebastien hated life. He had hated living since his family had died. But being around Andromache, Nicolo and Yusuf, alleviated some of the pain. Especially the latter two. 

Unfortunately, they didn't realise it. 

He was in pain. He didn't show it thought, not outwardly. But that didn't make his hurt any less. 

He hurt them. He deserved to be punished. He deserved Yusuf’s rage, and any punches the man wished to throw. Nicolo’s coldness, and bear with any way he wanted to treat him. Andromache’s mortality, well, that would haunt him for the rest of his life. 

-lex- 

“We’re going.” 

Sebastien flinched from where he was sitting at the edge of the reservoir. 

Reservoir. Revoir. Goodbye. The team did have a certain sense of poetry.

“How long?”

“We haven’t decided. We’ll talk more in private.”

Sebastien stood slowly, he was a little inebriated and so he was shaky. He didn't miss the look of disgust on Yusuf’s face, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. At least he wouldn't have to see them for a long time once they decided his sentence. 

The car ride back was spent in silence. The voice inside his head only got louder. Weak. USEless. TRAITOR. 

He restrained himself from saying something, anything in his defence. Nothing he could say would ever make up for what he did. 

-lex- 

They were in the living room of their safehouse. A quaint little cottage that Yusuf and Nicolo had acquired about half a century prior. It was big enough for Sebastien to feel as alone as he did when he truly was alone. 

“For this to work, we actually need to say something.”

Sweet Nile. Kind Nile. They don't want to hear anything I say. They’ve made up their minds already. 

“Why?” Andromache queried.

He didn't say anything and he didn't miss the look of wrath that passed through Andromache’s face. 

“SAY SOMETHING BOOKER! EXPLAIN!”

There is nothing to say, he wanted to tell her, but he didn’t. He looked down at his shoes. Shame coloured his face. 

“Booker. Say something.” Nicolo tied to coax with a gentleness he wasn't feeling.

He closed his eyes. “I’m tired. I want to sleep” He whispered. 

“I don’t ca-”

“We’ll talk tomorrow.” Nicolo interrupted his husband. 

-lex- 

Nicolo and Yusuf insisted that they all sleep in the hall. They were afraid of waking up to a knife on the back and Sebastien couldn’t blame them. 

The couches were barely big enough for the four of them, and now, with Nile, there was no space for Sebastien. He silently laid a threadbare blanket on the cool marble floor. And there was no cover for him. He tried to use his coat as a shield against the wind. It wasn't much different from the cold that he felt anyways. 

-lex-

**In restless dreams I walked alone**

His dreams, his nightmares, were his own. Yusuf and Nicolo and Andromache weren’t going to understand. They wouldn't till they experienced it. Nile would know and he hoped that she would handle it better than he did. He harboured no notions that he would have the strength to comfort and be there for her. 

**Narrow streets of cobblestone**

His path was secure. Nothing was going to change. 

**'Neath the halo of a street lamp**

The light in his life was minimal. 

**I turned my collar to the cold and damp**

He needed to shut out everyone because no one would understand his plight.

-lex- 

He woke in the middle of the night. Jerked awake silently in a way he had trained himself to lifetimes ago. 

He dreamt of a mission when he had been captured. It had been a solo operation and the others had no idea that it had occurred. 

Silent sobs wracked his body. His shaking was amplified by the cold wind and the threadbare blanket barely insulated the cold from the floor. 

It had taken him almost a year to escape. A year in which he had been tortured for information. His captors were careful not to kill him, so he had no momentary reprieve. 

He may have not been as silent as he thought he was, because he heard Nicolo stir. 

He wanted to be held and comforted but was mostly certain that Nicolo wouldn't. Yusuf unquestionably wouldn't. Andromache. He didn't know anymore. 

These thoughts did nothing to quell his tears. 

“Sebastien.” He heard Nicolo whisper. “Come here.”

Sebastien pretended not to hear him. 

“Joe. Yusuf. Move.” 

“Mhhff.” 

“Move over.”

Sleepily, Joe backed up to the edge of the sofa-cum-bed. 

“Sebastien, come. Please.” 

The knowledge that Nicolo would not leave him alone even when he believed him a traitor brought him to his lowest point since… since he could remember. His hands curled into fists and he started hitting himself. As hard as he could. He grabbed the knife that he’d stashed under his pillow and was centimetres away from stabbing himself when his hand was grabbed by Nicolo. 

“Please. Please. Don't leave me. Please.” He begged.

“Come on. Come here.” Nicolo took the knife out of Sebastien’s hand. Then he lifted the larger man by his underarms and half carried, half dragged him to the bed.

Yusuf wasted no time in wrapping his arm around him. Sebastien’s front faced Yusuf and his tears soaked his shirt. The cold that he felt just moments ago was nowhere to be felt.

Ugly, heartbreaking sobs escaped his frame, making him seem smaller than he truly was. 

Soon, he exhausted himself and his tears settled and he exhausted himself. 

The rest of them were wide awake now. 

“It seems you were right Nile. There is something deeper going on here.” 

“He was going to stab himself. He was in that much pain. How could we not notice? How could I not notice?” Yusuf’s voice decreased by octaves. The last sentence could only be heard by Nicolo. 

“This is not only his fault. It’s ours too. We are his family. We should have known.” 

“No more exile. He needs us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry its so short. And so late. Lemme know what you think and if there's any way I can improve.
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE!!!


	2. Demons

**When the days are cold**

The phantom cold never left. Russia scared him in more ways than one, but none were visible.

**And the cards all fold**

He had been dealt a bad hand once, and now it seemed that was his fate forevermore.

**And the saints we see are all made of gold**

The people who were seen as good in this world all were corrupt. And those who actually did good had more pain than anyone could no.

**And when the dreams all fail**

His dreams of having Nicolo and Yusuf would never come true

**And the ones we hail are the worst of all**

Andy, Nicolo, Yusuf. So eager to believe the worst of him. 

**And the blood’s run stale**

He heart did not have the strength to continue beating. It couldn’t, not without those he loved. 

-lex-

It was late morning when Sebastien woke. His crying had exhausted him. The rest of them had not been able to return to sleep. Sebastien’s reaction had scared them. They were infinitely grateful to Nile and her insistence that they hear him out. 

“Do you want to get up, Habibi?”

Sebastien tensed with his faced buried in Yusuf’s shirt. 

He inhaled deeply once more, committing the Tunsanian’s scent to memory. 

He pushed himself off the bed and stood facing him awkwardly. 

Yusuf smiled at him. “Go, freshen up.”

Confusion muddled Sebastien’s mind. Why on earth was Yusuf smiling at him? Just because he had lost control and revealed his brokenness, did not mean that he should be forgiven. 

It could be a sort of punishment he thought. They would be affectionate with him and then stop. It would be a more effective punishment than they would ever know.

He freshened up and crept back down. It was nearly noon and so Nicolo had prepared a brunch consisting of Sebastien’s favourite treats. 

It was effective, Sebastien would later think. For from that moment, he was terrified of when the endearment would be withdrawn. 

He hesitated as to where he should sit. His usual place was at Andromache’s side, but Nile’s arrival had displaced him. He didn't hold it against her. Andromache was a warrior and the only other female there. It was natural that Nile would gravitate towards her.

Yusuf was seated to Andromache’s other side, and he was reluctant to sit beside him. That left Nile. He was afraid that if he spent too much time with her, or if he was too close to her, she would see his raggedness, and his only ally would abandon him. 

He didn't have to stew for long. Nicolo took his hand and led him to the seat beside Yusuf. 

So, Sebastien sat beside the two halves of his heart and tried to prepare himself for when he would inevitably be left in his own misery. 

-lex- 

**I wanna hide the truth I wanna shelter you**

If the truth of his ‘betrayal ever came out. If they ever found out how desperate he was. It would all be over. All of his effort to hide would be for nothing. 

**But with the beast inside, there’s nowhere we can hide**

The voice in his head was unrelenting. It whispered accusations and abuses. It never stopped. 

**But no matter what we breed, we still are made of greed**

He was greedy for the affection and the love of Yusuf and Nicolo. He wished that his tries to earn their forgiveness, way back at the beginning were more obvious. When he first started travelling with them, he hurled obscenities at them, for their love. Now he longed for nothing more to be part of what they had. To share it for just one night. He told himself that would be enough.

**This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come**

This time with them was ending. 

-lex-

The team didn't push him. They didn't try to force him to talk the way the had the first day. 

Instead, they acted like a family. He was never without either Yusuf or Nicolo at his side. He didn't know what was going on. He would have loved the attention that he was receiving from them if it hadn’t just betrayed them. 

Andromache wanted to talk to Copley, so there they went. 

So now Copley was working with them. 

-lex- 

Yusuf hadn’t forgiven Sebastien. But he couldn’t remain as mad as he had been the day before. There was something wrong with their relationship and it needed to be fixed, not just as a preventive measure, but because they loved him. 

Yusuf and Nicolo knew that their relationship was incomplete. They wanted Sebastien to be a part of them, but he had never shown any interest in them, and so they’d never pursued anything. 

-lex- 

**At the curtain’s call is the last of all**

It was the end of the line for him. Sooner or later he would be alone.

**When the lights fade out all the sinners crawl**

The light of his life had faded thrice over. When his wife passed, his children’s deaths and when Nicolo and Yusuf rejected him. 

**So they dug your grave**

His grave was ready for his body. He just needed to die.

 **And the masquerade will come calling out at the mess you’ve made**

He was a facade. And now it has come to a head in the mess he made. 

-lex- 

He was shaking. He was terrified. He’d broken down the previous night which is why Nicolo allowed him to lay in their embraces. Sebastien briefly considered faking a breakdown, but he couldn’t.

He wanted what he received from them to be genuine. 

He busied himself in front of the cupboard which housed the covers. He was afraid of the cold that the marble floor and biting winds brought. 

He felt a gentle hand on the small of his back and he turned around. Yusuf. “Come to bed, Mahbubi.”

Arrested by Yusuf’s eyes, Sebastien was helpless to do anything but agree. 

So he laid in their embraces another night. And another. And a fourth. 

A week passed, yet nothing was said. Two weeks. The same. And Sebastien used to it, while waiting with nervous anticipation of when this newfound warmth would be ripped away from him. He fooled himself into believing that their embraces would be enough, that he would need nothing more. In time to come, he’d see how wrong he was.

No one’s pain decreased in any way. But they didn't speak. Every night, Sebastien would be led to rest between Yusuf and Nicolo. Morning would come and he would leave. 

Sometimes, in his sleep, he would think that he felt one or both of their lips on his temple or forehead, but he dismissed them as sleep-induced hallucinations. 

-lex- 

Copley came to them with a mission. Andromache wanted to spend her final years doing some good. There seemed to be an unspoken decision that Sebastien would have nothing to do with it. 

He supposed that now was when he’d be abandoned. They would leave now and come back and shower him with their affection as they saw fit. 

They weren’t being cruel. He deserved this. 

He was surprised when they continually assured him that they’d be back. He didn't want to believe them, but when something is said so many times, one will naturally believe it. 

When they didn't turn up as promised after one week, Sebastien told himself that the mission might have just taken longer than expected. 

Another week passed. No one came. The voice in his head grew louder and more persistent.

Three weeks. Nothing. He was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think!!


	3. Someone You Loved

**I’m going under, and this time, I fear there’s no one to save me**

He may have not been physically drowning. But he was. Tormented in his own mind, numb to the world. And there was no one there. 

**This all or nothing really got a way of driving me crazy**

Being loved one minute and abandoned the next.

**I need somebody to heal, somebody to know, somebody to have and somebody to hold**

Not somebody, Yusuf and Nicolo.

**It’s easy to say but its never the same I guess I kinda liked the way you numbed all the pain.**

They made him feel something other than pain. 

**And now the day bleeds into nightfall and you’re not here to get me through it all**

He begged, "I can't. Please come back. I need you."

**I let my guard down and then you pulled the rug**

He began to assume that his exile was off the table and now they were gone.

**I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved**

-lex-

Four weeks. 

The days dragged on. Slowly. After the first weeks, Sebastien learned that no matter the number of blankets and quilts he bundled himself in, the chill would seep in. 

He barely could move. He was too cold. 

It wasn't the first time this had happened. When he had been alone for a long time, the chill would settle in his bones and he wouldn't move out of the warmest position he could find. 

Sooner or later, he would die of starvation or dehydration. When he died that way, the cold would leave and he’d feel warm again. 

And that was how the team found him.

-lex- 

The mission took longer than expected. Mobile communications were too dangerous, so Andromache had been writing notes to Sebastien every couple of days, telling him their progress and stressing the fact that he shouldn't reply. 

They didn't realise that something was wrong. That Sebastien would think that they could truly abandon him after what they saw that night. How miserable he was… is.

In some twisted way, Andromache was happy that they had not followed through with his punishment of exile. No, it would not have been a punishment, it would have been cruelty, torture. 

Seeing Sebastien wrapping in blankets, shivering in his sleep, it broke Yusuf and Nicolo’s hearts. Yusuf began trying to extricate him from underneath the blankets while Nicolo searched desperately for an IV. 

Hours later, enough nutrients were finally in his system for him to wake up. 

The first thing he saw when his eyes opened were Yusuf’s kind brown orbs. His jaw began to shake as he said: “You’re here.” 

“Yes, darling, we’re here.”

There was a hand in his hair and Nicolo continued, “I’m sorry the mission took so long. What happened?” 

“I was cold. So cold. Didn't think you were coming back.”

“Andy’s been sending notes to you every two days.”

“Too cold to move.”

“Seb, it’s the middle of summer. It’s chilly at night, yes, but it’s not that cold.” 

Sebastien shrugged. 

Exchanging a look with Yusuf, Nicolo asked, “Are you still cold, Cheri?”

“No?” He replied. Confused at the fondness in Nicolo’s voice, the response came out as a question.

“The tub is filled with warm water if you want to shower Seb.” 

The Frenchman nodded and attempted to get up, but his knees were too weak.

Yusuf and Nicolo helped him and when it was all over he felt like he was floating.

-lex- 

**I tend to close my eyes when it hurts sometimes**

Seeing was believing. Closing his eyes helped.

 **I fall into your arms**

He just wished that they would catch him.

**I’ll be safe in your sound till I come back around**

If only they’d be there with him.

-lex- 

“Book. Can you please tell us what happened?” 

“I was cold.”

“It’s summer, Cara.” 

“I’m always cold when I’m alone.” Sebastien replied, looking at the floor.

“This has happened before?”

He nodded.

“It’s psychosomatic. It doesn’t mean that it isn’t real.” 

“It gets better when your here.” He mumbled, shifting his gaze to Yusuf and Nicolo. 

“You mean when Joe and Nicky are with you.” Nile corrected. 

He nodded again. 

"Why us?" Yusuf murmured, heart, thumping in his chest as he hoped to hear that it was because he loved them.

Nicole squeezed Yusuf's hands as he waited for Sebastien's answer.

Sebastian did not disappoint. 

"Because," He hesitated, lifting his knees to his chest, he whimpered, 'I love them." 

Silence reigned and tears blurred Sebastien's vision, but he stubbornly refused to let them fall. 

He failed to notice Andromache and Nile slip out of the room. He failed to notice Nicolo taking his hands in his own. He failed to notice the teary smile on Yusuf’s face. 

“I love you, Sebastien. You and Yusuf both hold parts of my heart.”  
“I love you, mon coeur.”

Sebastien couldn’t believe his ears. For years he’d yearned for them to utter the words they had just said. For years he’d wanted to tell them the truth of his heart. He just wished that this moment had occurred before their capture. 

He leaned in slightly towards Nicolo. Emerald met sapphire. Lips met lips. Sebastien could hear nothing other than Nicolo’s breath. Feel nothing other than his lips. See nothing other than the fragmented colours behind his closed eyelids. Taste nothing other than the sweet mint on his life’s breath. Smell nothing other than Nicolo's sweet scent.

It could have been seconds, minutes, hours, days, even or years, but when Nicolo finally released his lips and rested his forehead against his, Sebastien could have sworne that there could be no better feeling. 

He felt Yusuf’s embrace before his lips. Bliss. Yusuf’s lips were firmer than Nicolo’s, but the sensation remained more or less the same. 

Sweet words, assurances and promises were declared by all three men as they gave in, somewhat, to the passion that they’d felt for what seemed to be lifetimes. 

Nothing physical happened. They weren’t ready, not just yet, but they had seen Sebastien smile more in the last half-hour than they had in longer than… well, ever. 

Sebastien felt raw. Torn between wanting to tell them the truth as he had promised not minutes prior and protecting his heart from their scorn and disgust. The accord between them was new and tentative. They had not yet even spoken of the rules or boundaries of their new relationship. He did not want to destroy it before he’d even had it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.  
> Hope you enjoy this.  
> Lemme know what you think and any tips to improve. 
> 
> My Tumblr is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lexzandrihya  
> Prompt me here!


	4. Say Something I'm Giving Up On You

He had all that he had ever wanted. Nicolo and Yusuf's love. Andromache's trust - of a sort And as a bonus, Nile as a baby sister.

But the truth will out. 

He was lying on his side, gazing at Yusuf’s peaceful face. Just noticing, observing how beautiful he was. Just then, Nicolo groaned and turned over in his sleep. His arm wrapped around Sebastien’s body and snuggled into his neck. 

The untruths that he had kept to himself wanted to burst out of him. His shoulders shook with repressed tears as the weight of the lies that he had fed them became all too much. 

Nicolo, ever the light sleeper, jerked awake. 

“Sebastien? Sebastien, what’s wrong? Tell me.”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Forgive me.” 

“You have nothing to be sorry about Basti. Nothing.”

“I do.”

“You want to tell me?”

He shook his head. 

“What about me?” Yusuf interjected. 

Sebastien shook his head again.

“Andy or Nile?”

He hesitated, before muttering: “Nile.” 

Hurt blossomed in Yusuf and Nicolo’s chests, but they pushed it aside. 

Nicolo knocked lightly at the ladies’ door and Andromache responded. “Come in.”

Noticing the worried look on Nicolo’s face she inquired if everything was alright. To which Nicolo responded, “Bastien wants to speak with Nile.”

“Okay?” Nile replied. 

Sebastien was already settled in the hall when Nile came to him. 

The three older immortals left to the kitchen and sat with worried expressions. 

-lex- 

For the first few minutes, the two youngest immortals sat in silence. 

“Booker, is everything okay?”

“Copley reached out to me about six months ago and told me that he knew about our immortality and wanted to figure out the secret of our immortality. With my permission, he went to Merrick. Kozak ran experiments on me and came up with a hypothesis, she just needed to confirm it. That was the point of the ‘mission’ in Sudan.” 

“So why are we immortal?” 

“It’s because of a particularly recessive gene which codes for multiple proteins. Apparently one of the proteins that it codes for is only present in us immortals. So when we lose our immortality it’s because that protein is no longer made.” 

“Wasn't the DNA from Sudan contaminated?” 

“They managed to salvage some samples to confirm.”

“So what was the point of Joe and Nicky’s capture?”

Slipping his hand inside his pocket, he retrieved a vile containing a yellow coloured liquid. He set it on the table in front of Nile. 

“Please tell me that that is not what I think it is?”

“I drink this, and I die.”

“Don’t Book. Don’t. 

“If they believed that I betrayed them, then they would not morn me.” Sebastien hung his head. He wanted to believe that he had them, that he could be with them, without their resentment. If he could believe that, then he would destroy the serum, no questions asked. He knew that when Nicolo, Yusuf and Andromache would escape, they would destroy Merrick and that would be no more than what the weasely bastard deserved. The number of people that he had killed to keep the secrets of his company hidden, the way he had taken advantage of the needy and destitute. It was despicable. 

“Please, give that to me. Please. You can't.” Seeing the look on Sebastien’s face showed her that he wasn't going to give up what he considered the only thing he could control in his life. “No one’s mad at you anymore. We aren’t going to leave you. Do you want to tell them?”

“Yes,” Tears filled his eyes as he thought of what could happen if they found out how weak he is. “But what if they leave me?” He whispered, terror encompassing his voice. 

“They won’t,” Nile promised, taking his hand in hers. “They won’t.” They can’t.

-lex-

**Say something I’m giving up on you**

They never said anything. Never noticed his pain and his loneliness. They should have.

 **I’ll be the one if you want me to**

They wanted him to know that they cared for him, that he could trust them. Nile was the one he trusted. A relationship built in two months over those he had had for two centuries.

**Anywhere, I would have followed you**

If they had just known.

-lex-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short.   
> Lemme know what you think!!


	5. Chasing Cars

They sat in silence as Nile recounted what Sebastien had just told her. Sebastien couldn’t look at their faces as they learnt the truth of his desperation. 

The vial sat on the table in front of them, radiating acrimony. 

As Nile tapered off into silence, Nicolo lurched forward and grabbed the phial. 

There was nothing to say. Just the bitter taste of regret. 

Yet he did say something. 

“Do you want to take it?”

At first, it seemed as though Sebastien hadn’t heard him. Then slowly, he shook his head. 

“What do you need from us?”

Sebastien thought long and hard about what he was going to say. He knew that his words may hurt them, but he needed, what he needed and wasn't ready to compromise on them. 

“Time.” He said, softly, with tears pooling in his eyes. “Away from you. All of you.” He added glancing towards Nicolo and Yusuf. He hoped that they would wait for him. 

“Take however long you need. We’ll be waiting.” 

-lex-

He spent two years away from them, but not completely out of touch.

He had needed to learn who he was and the only way he could do so was without the constant presence and scrutiny of his family.

When he met them two years later he was someone they barely recognised. Which was a good thing. In the five minutes after they met up, he had smiled more than he had in the two centuries that they had known him. 

He was happy.

-lex- 

They gave it a measly two hours before Yusuf and Nicolo asked him if he still wanted to be with them. 

Sebastien’s eyes sparkled with amusement and the slightest hint of relief. 

“I’ve wanted to be with you for almost all of my immortal life.”

That night tender kisses were shared and sweet words were uttered. 

All was well.

-lex- 

**If I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

Yes.

**Forget what we’re told? Before we get too old.**

**Yes.**

****Show me a garden thats bursting into life.****

**The start of a new relationship.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. Sorry it's so short, but I think that its the right ending. Hoped you liked it!  
> Lemme know what you think!


End file.
